Anti-Stan/Quotes
:(The Amber's House; Sally walking inside with money all over her while eating her ice cream; she opens her bedroom door and noticed Jorgen standing near Stan) :Sally: Stanley, what's going on? :Stan: (to Jorgen) You might as well tell her. :Jorgen: Sally Amber, your one month limited amount of free money wishing has come an end. So, it is time to go back to the original roots of wishing. :(Jorgen tap his wand on the ground and poof away the money; Sally nearly eats the rest of her ice cream until it was poofed away a second later) :Sally: Aww, but I don't wanna! :Jorgen: I must warn you right now, getting too attached to rule-free wishing will consume you if it goes into your head. You need to do whatever it takes to clear your mind of your love for money, or else, you will also lose something even more endearing in your heart, and by something I mean (points so Stan) someone. Good luck. (poof away) :Stan: Don't worry Jorgen, my Sally is a strong mature young lady with no obsession in her head. Isn't that right, Sally? :Sally: (laying on her stomach bawling and pounding the floor) It's not fair! It's NOT fair! :Stan: Oh, this is going to take a while. :(as Sally is still crying; the camera makes a 3-D motion moving to space all the way to Anti-Fairy World) :("Anti-Cosmo's Castle Welcome-Not!") :(an Anti-Fairy floats out of the castle) :Anti-Fairy: Ah, finally! An anti-fairy finally getting a place of his own far away from his parents sure brings out the dark soul in my evil heart. Speaking of which, I hope they enjoy the "soul" food I gave them before I left. Still, I can't help but feel like there's something missing. What could it be? :(the anti-fairy hears crying from a distance) :Anti-Fairy: Hey, that sounds like a crying human being child. But, it's not my birthday. Hmm. I wonder what's the fuss about. :(the anti-fairy puts his hand near his ear overhearing the crying) :Sally: (heard distantly) I'm so upset, I just wish I can make my rule free wish just for one last day! :Anti-Fairy: Do my pointy elf-like ears deceive me? A human child wants to make rule free wishes? Maybe if I just "help" her out, I'll be the first Anti-Fairy ever to have a godchild! Yet, unfortunately, those blasted Fairy rules might get in the way. Unless I do something to keep it occupied just to make that girl happy. I smell a loophole! (evil laugh) ---- :(The Ambers's House; Sally sadly eating bowls of ice cream) :Stan: (as he poofs up with more ice cream bowls) Sally, you got to get over it sooner or later or else you'll never see me again if you don't clean up your act. :Sally: I know, it's... it's just hard taking away the things you love, you know. :Harry: (sticking his head through the door) Hey, Sally... (Stan quickly poof away) your sister and I are heading to the circus, you want to come? :Sally: No thanks, I'm good. :Harry: Uh, due to the large amount of empty bowls of ice cream in your room, I say that something's bugging you. :Sally: Uh, yes. My... friend's pet walrus passed away today. :Harry: Your friend had a pet walrus? Well, I can't say that's the weirdest thing in the world, so I won't. :Mary: We better get going before all the good seats are taken. (walks out along with Harry) See you later, sis. :Sally: Ugh. I think I had more than enough ice cream. I need some time alone. :Stan: Okay, I'll be in Fairy World if you need me. (poof away) :(the Anti-Fairy appears in front of Sally who believes it's Stan) :Sally: That was quick Stanley. :Anti-Fairy: Stanley? Uh, I mean, yes. It's me, your favorite fairy in the whole wide world. :Sally: Is there something wrong with your voice? :Anti-Fairy: Uh, it must have been something I ate. :Sally: I'll say. You're blue all over, and you have sharp teeth and... a whole head of hair too? What happened? :Anti-Fairy: Well, see, the thing I ate has given me some side effects from the inside of my body, so uh, this is what I'm going to look like for the next few days. :Sally: Bummer. But I can see it's not allergenic. :Anti-Fairy: So, what do you say we wish up money? :Sally: Stan, you heard Jorgen, my time for wishing up money is over, and Da Rules say so. :Anti-Fairy: Well, why not just make it so we won't have to follow our copy of the rule book? :Sally: Really, you can do that? :Anti-Fairy: Sure, it's only going to be a little while. (to himself softly) And a whole lot more for me. :Sally: Well then, I wish we didn't have to follow those stupid rules! :Anti-Fairy: You got it, Samantha! :Sally: It's Sally. :Anti-Fairy: Same ol', same ol'. (raise his wand;FOOP) :(Da Rules lay flat on the ground) :Sally: Great! Now that we don't have to follow those rules, I wish for a closet full of money! :(the Anti-Fairy poof up money inside Sally's closet) :Sally: This is going to be fun. ---- :(Mary walks inside the house, and then into Sally's bedroom) :Mary: Hey, Sally. Hi... Stan? :Anti-Fairy: Afternoon, child. :Mary: You look different. Did you eat something bad? :Sally: It's a long story. Hey, weren't you at the circus with Harry? :Mary: Yeah, but I left seeing how boring it was and walked back home. He called saying he'll be at meeting with mom and dad later to pick him up. :Sally: Okay then. :Mary: Well, I'll be downstairs watching my favorite work-out videos. (walks downstairs) :(the real Stan appears as Mary was at the living room) :Stan: Man, that circus in Fairy World was the worst! :Mary: Make that two circus' a day. Wait, weren't you just in Sally's room looking different and blue skinned? :Stan: No? I was in Fairy World before you left. :Mary: But if you're Stan, than who... :(scene skips to Mary kicking Sally's bedroom door) :Stan: Stop in the name of all things opposite! :Sally: Stan?! There's two of you? :Stan: No Sally, there's only one me. He's an imposter. :Sally: Then, who's he? :Stan: My opposite anti-fairy, Nats! :Sally and Mary: Anti-fairy? :Nats: That's right. We anti-fairies love to spread bad luck wherever we go. And thanks to Cindy's irresponsible and careless wishes, there's going to be a trade of events. You're going to lose your precious godchild and she'll be all mine. Nothing will stop me from being the first anti-godparent in existence! :(Nats gets blown to the wall from Jorgen's dust cloud as he appears) :Jorgen: Except for me! :Nats: Oh, no. :Jorgen: Oh, yes. (grabs Nats by the throat) :Nats: (choking) Easy, that's my new "having a place away from my parents" throat! :(gets thrown to the sky) :Jorgen: Sally, you have been very disobedient. :Sally: I didn't even know what an anti-fairy was until now. Please, give me another chance. I promise I'll never think of breaking the rules ever again. :Jorgen: Well, since I am feeling generous after throwing Humpty Blue-faced Dumpty to the skies, I guess I can give you another chance to keep Stan. :(Sally, Stan and Mary cheer) :Stan: I'm glad to hear those words. :Sally: Same here. :Mary: So, what's going to be the wish today? ---- :(a good looking circus in Sally's bedroom) :Mary: Now this is a circus I want to be in. :Sally: I wonder what happened to Nats? :Stan: Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine. :(scene skips to Nats in space) :Nats: (close-up to his face) This isn't over Sophia Amber! I will be a anti-godparent if I had to travel to the dark reaches of space to get my revenge on you! (screen zooms out) Not to mention being squished by asteroids. Even I don't want a room of my own with this much space. :(screen fades to black) :(Title Card ending) Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan